The Mystery of Sophie
by Mexico-sempai
Summary: During the the summer, a mysterious girl comes to the Fenton's doorstep, bruised and bleeding. She holds a dark secret which soon gets exposed. Please Review!
1. Normal life, not

It was in the evening when Danny arrived late, like always after fighting some ghost that escaped from the ghost portal in his parents lab. It was summer, and unfortunately Sam and Tucker were neither there for as it was summer they were on vacation. While Danny was all alone, fighting some kind of ghost every night. He glanced at his watch to see it was 9:56, he was early coming home, to which he was glad of not missing curfew. He finally arrived home to open the door and receive his father's greeting or surprise attack of 'Its a ghost!' but to his expectations there was none. Instead the greeting came from his older sister Jazz, a over-analyzing psychologist wannabe.

"Hey Danny! Mom and Dad are on a ghost hunt unfortunately, and they wanted me to tell you that dinner was on the counter, its hamburgers and fries. They'll be back pretty soon." She stated. Danny nodded and followed Jazz into the kitchen.

"You're home pretty early." She added. She, like Sam and Tucker knew about his secret, being part ghost.

"Yea...It was only some lame ghost, like the Box Ghost." Danny retorted with a small smile. Jazz nodded and returned the smile.

"That's good. There hasn't been much ghost activity has there?" Jazz inquired. Danny shook his head.

"Yeah, its been pretty quiet lately." Danny replied. Jazz glanced over at her little brother who shrugged in apparent confusion. She knew it was hard for him, not having Sam or Tucker around, to help him. "I'm still here Danny...whenever you need me." Jazz stated. Danny peered over into her eyes.

"I know Jazz, thanks." Danny replied, his smile grew larger. He leaned over and hugged her for a brief moment and then pulled away. "You're the best sister a guy could ask for." He added. He chuckled as he saw her blush. "Your welcome Danny." She muttered slightly embarrassed.

Sophie shivered as she felt a breeze caress her tan skin. She staggered forward to peer up at a large sign that read Welcome to Amity Park. She paced slowly in the foggy morning to study her surroundings. It appeared she was in a small town. She kept walking forward, ignoring the bruises and cuts that adorned her body. She had no idea who she was, all she remembered was her name Sophie and another name which felt so familiar, Semele. Eventually she got to a house which caught her curiosity. It looked like a apartment building but had a another metal structure above it that was labeled Fenton Works. She staggered up the stairs to knock against the doors. She only waited briefly when a woman opened the door. "Welcome to Fenton Works, how may I help you?" the woman greeted when she glanced down upon Sophie and with a gasp she turned away for a second, "Jack! Come here!" She shouted before turning to face Sophie again.

"Come inside." the woman stated gently as she held out her hand to Sophie. Sophie uncertain, placed her hand in to the woman's reach and was ushered inside the house. A man appeared at the foot of the stairs in a rush when he saw his wife and Sophie. He was in a orange jumpsuit. He bolted to his wife's aid and helped usher Sophie to the couch. "Go get Jazz and Danny, Jack!" the woman ordered, to which the man instantly nodded and rushed up the stairs again to bring with him, a young boy and girl. They quickly moved downstairs to huddle around Sophie.

Sophie glanced at each of them in interest. The young boy had black hair with the most bluest eyes she ever seen. The older girl had long red hair like the womans' and they shared a resemblance like the men. The young boy caught her attention and a deep curiosity bubbled inside her. "What's your name, dear?" the woman asked gently as she kneeled beside Sophie. "Sophie...that's all I can remember..." Sophie answered as she gazed down at the woman. "I see..." the woman replied in thought. She stood up to step over to the man in the orange jumpsuit. She exchanged looks with him and they nodded in agreement. "Jazz, would you mind if Sophie here stays in your room while you can share with Danny." the woman suggests. The girl nods, "Yes, I don't mind." the girl states. Sophie glanced over at the boy again studying him intently. He was familiar to her.


	2. Exposed

"BEWARE!" the box ghost shouted as he charged at Danny. Danny sighed in boredom as he moved out of the way and unscrewed the Fenton thermos to suck the ghost inside. "I SHALL BE BACK!" the box ghost stated quite loudly disappearing inside the thermos. Danny sighed again and closed the thermos up and flew back to his house. He landed in an alley way to return to his human form not noticing Sophie who watched him. She gaped at the sight and backed up into Jazz's room. It had only been two weeks while Sophie lived with the Fenton's and she grew more interested in Danny. She knew he hid a secret, but she had no idea what until now. He was a ghost, and it was apparent that his parents had no idea, being ghost hunters. She closed her eyes to think, she wandered if anyone else knew his secret.

"Sophie!" the familiar voice of Jazz made her reopen her eyes. She faced the girl and smiled. "Hi Jazz." she replied. Jazz stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her. "You found out didn't you?" Jazz questioned. Sophie blinked, trying to look confused at best she could. "Found out what?" Sophie asked. Jazz gazed intently at Sophie before shaking her head. "Never mind..." Jazz replied and turned away to exit the room. Sophie guessed that Jazz knew Danny's secret. She would have to confront the boy later. It only made Sophie more interested in Danny.

"I think she knows Danny." Jazz stated quietly. Danny blinked and peered at his sister. "Sophie?" he inquired. Jazz nodded and faced her brother. "Yes. I think she saw you transform." Jazz replied, "honestly you need to be more aware." Jazz continued. "I am being aware, Jazz." Danny muttered when he noticed Sophie enter the kitchen. She glanced over at Danny and Jazz to see them whisper to each other. She walked over to sit down at the table across from the two siblings. "Um...can I talk to Danny alone?" Sophie questioned. Jazz narrowed her eyes in suspicion while Danny raised his eyes upon Sophie. "Yeah..." Danny muttered. Jazz widened her eyes in surprise and faced her little brother. "What?" Jazz demanded. "Its obvious she knows Jazz, and I'm sure she wants her questions answered." Danny replied. "Danny...This isn't like you..." Jazz said softly. "Mmm...I know but Jazz, she only knows her name...and who do you think will believe her if she exposes me." Danny stated. Jazz took in her brother's words and nodded. She glanced back at Sophie and then exited the kitchen.

"Alright, Sophie..." Danny replied. He gazed back her expecting all the questions that she may have had. "Does anyone else know your secret?"

"Yeah, my two friends Sam and Tucker."

"When did you get it?"

"A year ago."

Sophie leaned back in her chair as she took all the information. "Is that all your questions, I expected more." Danny replied. "Yeah, like you said, who would believe me after all I'm just a stranger in your town." Sophie stated, "All I want is to find out who I am and where I came from. Would you help me?" Sophie inquired, which gained a instant nod from Danny.

Sophie smiled, "Thanks."

"Danny, you can't possibly trust her can you?" Jazz demanded. Danny sighed as he glanced at her. "But I do Jazz, I really don't know why...All she said she wanted was to find out who she was and where she came from before arriving here." Danny replied. Jazz frowned at Danny's naivety. He was still only fourteen year old boy while this Sophie looked to be about eighteen. "Don't worry Jazz..." Danny said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "How can I not worry Danny, I mean, you're trusting a complete stranger who just came here yesterday." Jazz stated. Danny smirked amused, "Who only knows her name." Danny added. Jazz sighed, frustrated, "Fine Danny, If you trust her I guess I have no choice but to also trust her. But I still have my suspicions." Jazz stated bitterly. Danny's smirk grew at his older sister's response.


	3. Surprises

Danny was pleased that his sister accepted his decision to trust Sophie despite the fact that she had amnesia and just came here to Amity Park a day ago. Unfortunately his pleased state could only last for so long when a small blue piece of his breath floated from his mouth. He instantly narrowed his eyes to transform into his ghost form.

"It's certainly been a while, Daniel." the chilling voice made him whip around, to come face to face with his arch-enemy Vlad Plasmius. He glared at the man who resembled Dracula and spit out the man's name like poison. "Plasmius!"

"I am sure you want to know what I am doing here...and well to answer that question well just visiting you. After you're the only person I'd want to visit here...since you're the one I'm after, but I set that aside...for now." Plasmius stated calmly. Danny's glare deepened upon Plasmius. "Why would you visit me? Just to talk...that's not like you!" Danny retorted bitterly to charge at his arch-enemy only to have his arm twisted behind his back. Plasmius leaned forward to whisper in the boy's ear. "Ah, ah, Daniel...I haven't come here to fight. I just wanted to let you know that soon you'll be willingly come to me...to renounce your father and join me as my apprentice." Plasmius whispered. He felt the boy shudder in his grasp and begin to struggle. "I will never renounce my father, Vlad!" the boy growled. Vlad shook his head at the naivety of the boy. "...Soon you will Daniel, you'll have no other choice." Vlad stated before letting the boy go and disappearing into thin air. Danny sighed in relief and transformed back into his human form. When a knock took him by surprise.

"Danny?" the familiar voice made him smile. "Come in!" he stated as the door instantly opened to reveal Sophie. "...I'm sorry to barge in, I just heard you talking to someone..and I got concerned." Sophie said. Danny shook his head, "No its alright, just another one of my enemies." Danny replied.

Sophie nodded briefly as she stepped into his room. Sophie watched as Danny rubbed his wrist which had a red ring around it, it appeared to have been in a tight grip. "Can I see it?" Sophie asked to make Danny look up into her dark brown eyes. He briefly nodded and placed it in her hand. He watched her close her eyes and wrap her fingers around his wrist. When in surprise, he felt a odd sensation flow into his wrist. He glanced at Sophie's face to notice a faint glow surround her. She was healing him. He watched in fascination as Sophie reopened her eyes to which the sensation stop.

"H-How did you do that?" Danny stuttered. Sophie gazed up into his ice blue eyes and shook her head. "I...I don't know. A voice spoke to me...it said I could heal you if I wanted to...and I did." She answered, obviously baffled.

Another blue mist floated from Danny's mouth. Danny looked around warily to see that ghost this time was Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Sophie appeared at his side as well as Jazz. "Hello Whelp!" Skulker greeted Danny who just transformed into his ghost half. "Ready to be a pelt on my wall?" Skulker questioned as he blasted Danny into a car. "Not a chance." Danny shot back as he raised his hand to shoot rays from his hands. Skulker only chuckled as he dodged all of them and charged at the ghost boy and wrapped his hand around the ghost-boy's neck. "Danny!" Jazz shouted in panic while Sophie stood up beside her. Danny coughed, trying desperately to breathe. Jazz charged at Skulker only to be blasted back. "I don't think so!" Skulker stated, not noticing Sophie step over to them. She raised her hand to create a red ball of energy and shoot it at Skulker. The ghost dropped Danny to his knees while he got blasted away. Danny looked up in surprise at Sophie who looked in confusion at her hand. "Man, you're just full of surprises Sophie." Danny exclaimed. Sophie glanced at Danny, and nodded still confused as to how she did that. Danny stood up to walk over and stand beside her. "Thanks." Danny stated as he beckoned her to follow. They left the area of the battle while a teen boy who stood on a lamp pole watched them quite intently.


	4. Semele

"Semele..." A smooth voice floated like a breeze through the darkness to reach Sophie's ears. She opened her eyes to look around in confusion. "Semele? Who's Semele?" She questioned.

"You are...What happened to you?" the voice inquired. Sophie shook her head as she peered around trying to find the owner of the voice. "I am not Semele, whoever they might be...I'm Sophie." She answered. "No," the voice returned, "You are Semele." Sophie shook her head again.

When a boy appeared from the shadows. He wore a black tank-top and baggy black pants that had many silver chains that crossed into X's. He wore blue-violet fingerless gloves, and was barefoot. Sophie gazed over at him in interest. "Semele, don't be stubborn...come out please." the boy stated stubbornly.

"I told you. I am not Semele...I'm Sophie!" She responded just as stubbornly. The boy sighed in annoyance, to glance upon Sophie with his amethyst eyes. When suddenly a deep jolt of pain erupted in Sophie's head, which made her hold her head in her hands and fall to her knees. She moaned in pain while the boy watched, a smile spreading on his lips. Then to the spot on the ground where Sophie fell to her knees appeared a boy with white hair, and the strangest amber eyes. "Hello Semele, welcome back." the other boy greeted.

Sophie awoke in an instant, sweat dripping from her forehead. She glanced around the room to realize she was in the room she had borrowed from Jazz. She peered around the room to lay her eyes upon the alarm clock which read 2:47 a.m.

She sighed in relief to stand up from the bed and pace over to stand in front of a large mirror to glance into it and receive the biggest surprise of her life. She wasn't looking at herself but a teenage boy with smooth white hair, tan skin and amber eyes. The name Semele instantly popped up into her mind as she felt herself losing control, to which she heard a voice, "I apologize Sophie...but I have to take over your body...I have no other choice...I again apologize." the voice stated. Sophie let out a sob before she completely faded away.

Semele sighed impatiently waiting for the youngest Fenton member to be alone. The boy seemed to be talking with his older sister, on what felt to Semele like an important topic. God, can't it wait, Semele thought, what he had to say was much more important. Semele gazed at the window to see the girl throw her hands in frustration and leave the room, Semele sighed again in relief. He teleported to stand behind the boy. "Hello...Danny..." Semele greeted in a barely audible tone. Danny turned around in surprise to lay his ice blue eyes upon Semele. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Danny demanded. Semele couldn't help but smirk, "I'm Semele and well to answer your question of how I know your name...well Sophie told me...but sadly she is gone now." Semele answered. Danny widened his eyes at hearing that Sophie was gone but he replaced it with a glare. "What did you do with her!" Danny growled. "Sorry...I had no other choice...it was either let her live in my body and let Him come and take her or make her fade away and escape Him." Semele replied softening his voice. "Him?" Danny questioned in apprehension. Semele bowed his head to hide his amber eyes behind his white bangs. "Yes...my master...I escaped from him a year ago and decided to hide, disguised as Sophie. I apologize I had to fool you, but like I said I had no other choice." Semele stated. Danny softened his expression of anger to look at Semele in concern. "Would you need my help?" Danny inquired. Semele glanced up into Danny's ice blue eyes and nodded instantly.


	5. Crush on a Goddess

"Semele...Oh thank god I finally found you." a voice rang out causing Semele and Danny to look up to see a teenage girl about the same age as Semele looking down at them with distraught ruby eyes. "Ixchel! What are you doing here?" Semele inquired. "I had to see you. Dorian decided to go back to Him, and I had no idea what to do..." She stated distressed. Semele gazed down in shame when he felt her embrace him. "Chel...I'm so sorry..." Semele whispered to have Ixchel gaze up with her ruby eyes. "Its not your fault Mel...Its mine...I tried to stop Dorian from going back but he wouldn't listen to me, he said that you had betrayed him..." She replied. "What...I would never betray Dorian...I love him." Semele gaped in shock. Ixchel nodded, "I know and I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. He said he saw you as Sophie with him..." Ixchel stated, to lay her eyes upon Danny for a second then to glance back at Semele. "Yes I had to be as Sophie for disguise but I would never cheat on him." Semele stated.

Ixchel nodded again knowingly and pulled away. She glanced over back at Danny in slight interest. "What would his name be?" Ixchel inquired calming her distraught tone. "Danny...I took refuge in his house as Sophie but now it seems I have to make other plans...He's a half ghost...so I'm sure he knows what it feels like to be a half breed." Semele answered. "You guys are half breeds?" Danny asked. Semele looked over at the raven-haired boy and nodded. "No only I'm half-breed, however I can't answer your question because I'm bound to an oath to keep it a secret...but Ixchel here can." Semele answered glancing over at Ixchel again who nodded in return. "Mmm...Semele is half vampire and I was reincarnated from the Mayan Goddess Ixchel. I helped Semele and three others escape from their master." Ixchel stated. Danny nodded while taking in all the information they told him. When suddenly a familiar voice shouted out, "Fenturd!"

Danny groaned in annoyance at the voice, "Dash..." Semele and Ixchel glanced over curiously at Danny. "Dash?" they asked in unison. "Yeah, he goes to my school and he's the most popular." Danny stated while Dash ran over toward them. "Fenturd! Ready for your next beating?" Dash said as more of a statement than a question. When he noticed Semele and Ixchel looking on in interest. "Hey Fentonio, who are they?" Dash pointed at the two, mainly at Ixchel for she had caught his attention. He glanced first at Semele studying him, he was normal looking wearing a loose t-shirt and baggy jeans. He had light brown hair and dark green eyes. Then he glanced over at Ixchel, studying her more intently than Semele. She wore light blue summer dress than stopped below her knees, she had her black hair pulled up with a dark blue cloth and the thing about her that attracted Dash the most was her sapphire eyes. They were like pools of water that could suck him at any moment. Danny interrupted Dash's thoughts of the pretty brunette. "They are my pen pals, this is Jared, he's from London." Danny lied, "And this is Misoka from Japan."

Dash nodded, wondering how Fenton could have a girl as beautiful as she as his pen pal. "Nice too meet you Dash." Ixchel or known to Dash as Misoka stated with a smile. She could feel the apparent lust that radiated from him as he stared at her. Every man seemed to be attracted to her, and she guessed that was from being a goddess. She felt the amusement in Semele and turned to glance at him quickly then faced Dash once again. They both knew it was from the goddess's beauty that attracted every man she came in contact with, yet being more than just a immortal she had felt no man would never be able to capture her heart. That only made her feel alone, which she was except for Semele, Dorian, Damian, Silfie, and now Danny. They would keep her company lest they become bored and move on, which she hoped never happened.

Dash glanced at her slightly concerned as he believed she was in thought, and very deeply thinking of about something. "Misoka...hmm...what a pretty name..." Dash stated as he repeated Ixchel's alias that Danny instantly made up. "Would you like to go out sometime Misoka?" Dash inquired, a light blush covering his cheeks. Danny was stunned to say the least, he had never seen Dash act like this before, it seemed he was being for real this time, not like all the other times he flirted with girls to end up in their pants. Danny watched the blushing jock for a moment before returning his gaze to Semele who also watched, but in amusement to face Dash and Ixchel again. Ixchel looked up into Dash's eyes, sizing him up quickly to soon nod and smile. Dash's reddened more at the sight of her smile and tried to control his blushing reflex. He certainly has no idea what he's getting himself into, thought Danny, he's falling for a goddess.


	6. Bad Date, Good Date

Ixchel and Dash scheduled their date on Saturday which was four days away since today was Tuesday. Danny retold Jazz of the situation that happened when she wasn't present and planned to tell their parents that 'Sophie' had disappeared, which would probably cause them to assume it was a ghost much to Jazz's dismay. While for Semele and Ixchel they would say were Jazz's penpals who really wanted to meet her in person and decided to come on a surprise visit. Jazz warmed to both of them despite the suspicion she had for 'Sophie' she liked Semele more since he was himself now and Ixchel for her maturity and especially like to talk with her about all the serious things that were in this world. They quickly became close friends.

"Hey how did you realize you were a goddess?" Jazz inquired, glancing over at the ruby eyed girl. "I was sixteen when I found out...a year ago was when everything started, a old man by the name of Victor Ortiz had come up to me, pleading to give words of wisdom to him for his granddaughter was in the process of having a child, and he said he prayed to me every night hoping I had heard him. I was baffled...back then having no realization who I would become. I called for help to receive that of a butcher. He told the old man to leave which the old man followed, disappearing back into his house. I thought nothing of it." Ixchel replied. Jazz nodded taking every thing in. "My dad was pleased at hearing my story, he had always told me I resembled Ixchel. He nicknamed me Chel...my mother was Japanese and although she worshiped different gods than my father did, she agreed with him from all the pictures of the all Mayan gods he had shown her." Ixchel continued, "And when I turned sixteen I had a dream of the goddess Ixchel coming to me and telling me that I was her reincarnation. I was stunned to say the least, speechless, she said that in the later future I would change the world."

"Wow..." was all Jazz could say. "It must be really hard..." Jazz stated sympathetically. Ixchel nodded, "Yes..." Ixchel said simply. "...What was your name back then...as a mortal?" Jazz asked. Ixchel's eyes widened slightly, no one she met in all the years she lived ever asked her. It was buried down so deep in her mind where she couldn't recall it. "...I don't remember...I lived for so long..." Ixchel answered sadly. When suddenly out of nowhere, In Ixchel's mind the form she reincarnated into spoke. /You have forgotten...oh my dear child, Your real name is Misoka...that boy Danny, he has strong powers...he seems to have subconsciously knew your name...Your mother named you that since she was Japanese...She thought it was perfect for you./

"...M-My name...S-She told me my name..." Ixchel mumbled barely audible. Jazz glanced over at her new friend in concern. "My name...its Misoka...your brother...he somehow knew..." Ixchel replied. Jazz's eyes widened at her response. "What? Are you saying he has telepathic abilities or something to that nature?" Jazz questioned, stunned. "Yes...mostly likely he does...The Goddess Ixchel knows everything." Ixchel, or actually Misoka stated. Jazz could only nod at Misoka's words.

Tucker arrived back from summer vacation before Sam did and he instantly called Danny who instantly invited him over. Tucker was shocked to be told of all that happened, from 'Sophie' and how the situation only grew bigger and bigger. He was introduced first to Semele who was annoyed by Tucker. Danny only smirked amused at Semele's scowl. Danny planned to introduce Misoka later since her date with Dash would be tomorrow and she would see what jerk Dash was. Then he would introduce them. He knew Tucker had a hard getting a girlfriend, and hopefully Misoka wouldn't be turned off by him like the other girls were.

Dash picked Misoka up right at 7:00 pm like he said he would. Dash took her to the fair that recently arrived, going on the ferris wheel first. Oddly enough it was the full moon that night, and as the ferris wheel turned to bring them to the top, Misoka admired the moon. Dash reached out and wrapped a arm around her shoulder. "It's so pretty isn't Dash..." Misoka asked. "Yes it is." Dash replied as he glanced to look up at it. "I wish just once I could go there..." Misoka whispered as she snuggled up to Dash. "You're so warm...I like that..." Misoka added. Dash's cheeks reddened as he felt her smooth skin press up against his. She was different from all the other girls he flirted with, Dash thought. "Am I warm?" Misoka inquired gazing up at him with her big sapphire eyes. Dash nodded quickly.

Dash bought Misoka cotton candy after the ferris wheel when Kwan, one of his friends on the football team patted him hard on the back. "Hey there!" Kwan exclaimed, noticing Misoka beside the blonde jock. "Oh! Your on a date?" Kwan questioned as Dash scowled at him. "Man, she is hot...where did you find her? She certainly outdoes Paulina." Kwan added. When a accented voice spoke, "Oh really? No one could ever outdo me...I'm the prettiest girl in this town." Paulina stated as she slide beside Kwan. Paulina glances to see Misoka move up to stand beside Dash. "Dash...are these people your friends?" Misoka asked. Dash nodded briefly. Paulina quickly sized Misoka up. "She isn't that pretty Kwan..." Paulina stated to take Kwan's wrist and drag him away from Dash and Misoka.

"...Dash...do you like hanging out with these loud and obnoxious people?" Misoka inquired, gazing up at the blonde jock. Dash faced her to shake his head. "No, I don't...I only hung out with them because I was on the football for my dad and since I was, I became popular." Dash explained. "Would you listen to yourself...Your father is using you to relive what he didn't accomplish...and I can't believe you follow those foolish people...they're not your friends...they're superficial, but you aren't Dash...you don't have to restrict yourself for anyone...You should be free. Don't let any one control you, but yourself." Misoka stated.

That was the end of that, where Misoka lost interest. She found Dash would stay to be controlled by everyone except himself. Danny was pleased by this, and decided it was time to introduce Tucker to Misoka. Misoka at the sight of Tucker was simply fascinated. He wasn't like Dash at all. He was himself, but he did try too hard sometimes.

"...You're so cute Soka..." Tucker whispered as she cuddled up next to him. She just had tried popcorn and it sent a sensation through her. She blushed at the compliment, which she never had done before. He was the only one who could make her blush so easily. It was only their first date and they were so deep in love. Misoka liked the way, he still loved her despite knowing she was a goddess. It all the more made her feel important. She placed her hand on his cheek to move over and lightly kiss him on the cheek.

"I had a nice night with you, Tucker...thank you." Misoka stated while standing below the house light that made her glow like a angel would. Tucker blushed at the thought, "Goodnight my lovely angel..." he said softly to walk away from her after hearing her respond, "Goodnight."


	7. Physical and Mental Battles

"Good morning..." Danny greeted walking into the kitchen. Jazz, Semele and Misoka looked up at him entering. "He's not a morning person, is he?" Semele questioned turning toward Jazz. Jazz nodded, "Yes, he's like dad in that way, he was never a morning person either." Jazz stated. Danny scowled as he slumped into the chair next to Misoka. "I'm right here, you know." Danny stated. Semele and Jazz only chuckled at Danny's remark. "Oh! We're only teasing, Danny." Jazz replied, apologetically. "So how was your sleep Dan-" Semele stopped in mid-sentence to widen his eyes and grab his head which throbbed in pain. "Semele!" the siblings and Misoka said in unison. "H-H-He k-knows I-I'm h-here..." Semele gasped out. Misoka's eyes also widened, "No..." Misoka whispered. Misoka rushed over to Semele to wrap her arms around him. "He won't get to you Mel! I won't let him!" Misoka stated. She felt Semele nod and place his hand on her shoulder. "I know...Soka...thank you." Semele whispered, calming down. Misoka gave a small smile in return as she pulled away. "I'm sorry you had to see that..." Semele apologized. Jazz and Danny only shook their heads. "We're your friends Semele...you don't have to apologize to us." Jazz stated softly. "Yea, we will help you as much as we can." Danny added. Misoka's small smile grew and she nodded at Semele who glanced over to her. "Thank you...all of you..." Semele stated happily.

Danny transformed into his ghost form after having a piece of blue mist float away from his mouth. He flew from Tucker, Semele, Misoka and Jazz to charge at Technus who escaped from the ghost zone just moments ago. "Ghost child, you will never defeat me!" Technus shouted as he fled toward a local computer store. Danny looked down at his four friends, "Misoka, go with Tucker to hack into whatever Technus has control of! Jazz and Semele, follow me!" Danny ordered as he flew toward the computer store. The teams split up as Danny flew quickly going intangible to pass through the building. Semele and Jazz ran in shortly to see Danny punch Technus, thus starting their fight. While Misoka and Tucker went around to the back. Misoka with her goddess powers opened the door which Tucker uttered a "awesome" and followed her inside.

There Tucker went to work, hacking and quickly got back control to the technology Technus formerly had control of. While back to Danny's battle with Technus switched to Danny's favor because of Tucker's hacking therefore making the fight short. Technus was exhausted and wasn't able to say any comebacks as he was sucked up into the Fenton Thermos. Danny smiled in relief at the short battle to float to the ground and transform back to his human half. Jazz and Semele smiled as well, proud of Danny. Tucker and Misoka entered afterwards. Danny, Tucker and Jazz decided to go to Nasty Burger since Semele and Misoka haven't been there nor had much of a tour of the town.

"Danny, you seem to be getting better." Jazz stated proudly. Danny slightly blushed, 'Thanks..." Danny replied. Semele nodded in approval. Tucker and Misoka sat in another booth behind them since there was no room for them in just one booth. Danny, Jazz, and Semele talked more of the ghosts Danny recaptured time to time while Jazz interrupted sometimes to give her own opinion. Leaving Danny annoyed and Semele amused.

"You went on a date with Dash!" Tucker exclaimed. Misoka simply nodded, "Yes, I had to give him a chance. Although, you're more of a man then he'll ever be." Misoka replied. Tucker blushed at her compliment. "I like you more Tucker." She added, to reach over for his hand, which he so happily did and placed it on the table. Misoka gently laid her hand upon his. "After our date, I found out that he is being controlled by his father and his friends...He doesn't have a free will...but you do Tucker. You aren't someone who will be controlled." Misoka continued. Tucker nodded and smiled at the girl before him. "Your free too...Misoka..." Tucker replied. He watched her blush and look down in embarrassment.


	8. Friends

When suddenly a voice shouted in surprise. "Misoka!" It was Dash, he ran toward them to glare at Tucker. "What the hell Foley?" Dash demanded. Tucker flinched as the blonde jock grabbed his shirt, lifting from the booth to glare at the tan-skinned boy. Misoka frowned at the scene before her and stood up from her seat. Dash pulled his arm about to hit the boy but Misoka's voice stopped him. "Dash..." Misoka coldly stated to have Dash drop Tucker and face her. "I don't like you Dash...you're not my type. I don't want someone who is a slave to others." Misoka stated. Dash frowned, "I'm not a slave to others!" Dash denied quickly. "Yes you are..." Misoka replied, "I'm sorry but I am with Tucker now..."

Dash paused, speechless, he never had his heart broken by a girl like this, it was always he who broke hearts. Misoka moved around the blonde jock to help Tucker up. "Tucker isn't really a leader either..." Misoka and Tucker heard Dash respond. Misoka sighed, "...Well he may be a follower but it is only because he wants to be. He has freedom, he makes his own choices, unlike you." Misoka answered. Danny, Jazz and Semele who stood behind Tucker and Misoka, watched the entire scene when they heard Dash shout out Misoka's name. Misoka ushered Tucker away causing Jazz, Danny and Semele to quickly move out of the way and follow behind them. Leaving Dash behind, alone, with his broken heart.

Vlad noticed the figure of Daniel running toward his older sister Jazz, his best friend Tucker and two other teens whom he didn't recognize. One was a boy and the other was a girl. He watched down at them in interest to see Daniel smile happily to leave with them to go place to hang out which Vlad assumed teenagers did. He never had children so he wouldn't know. He followed them from the sky to see them go into the movie theater. He sighed, and turned back to go back to his planned destination. He floated through Fenton Works to float down to see Maddie working on some new invention with her 'idiot' husband Jack. Vlad couldn't stand to see his beloved Maddie with the bumbling idiot of a husband and tried so desperately to split them apart but it never could work because of Daniel. And while Daniel intervened usually in Vlad's plots, he wouldn't be able to stop Vlad now. His plan was perfect now. He watched the couple, to see his former best friend make their invention explode from a obvious mistake. Maddie shook her head and with sigh, told Jack, they'll start again tomorrow. Vlad smirked at the defeat in Jack's eyes as he nodded and followed his wife upstairs.

Vlad became visible and floated over to the Ghost Portal to turn it on and then fired a ghost ray at the machine making it malfunction leaving the ghost portal open so all the ghosts who wanted to leave, could. Vlad went invisible again and floated out of the Fenton residence and over to where Daniel and his friends were. He waited patiently for the boy to arrive which he soon did.

"Why hello Daniel...enjoying a movie I see." Vlad stated calmly earning a glare from the boy. "What is it now Plasmius?" Danny demanded. "So quick to get to the point, well since your not willing to join me, I had to do something to force you to." Vlad replied amusement dripping from his voice.

Danny blinked in confusion, "What...?" Vlad shook his head. "My, its just no use telling you...why don't you go to your house to find out." Vlad replied. The boy's green eyes widened as he flew pass Vlad in a rush to leave Vlad to smirk behind him. Vlad went intangible through the movie theater's walls to see Jazz, Tucker and the two other people enjoying the horror movie. He floated down to Jazz to grab her arm making her yelp and dragged her with him toward Fenton Works.

Danny sped up flying intangible through his house to see his parents fighting some ghosts that escaped the Ghost portal. He hid from view to transform into his human form and ran to his parents aid.

"Danny!" his parents shouted in unison. He grabbed the Fenton Bazooka, heavy as it was and whipped it at the ghost, firing at it, destroying it completely. His parents smiled proudly for a moment then got back into fighting more ghosts. "What happened?" Danny questioned, firing at another ghost. "Someone opened the ghost portal and destroyed the machine that controlled it, leaving it open." Maddie answered as she kicked a ghost in the face and sucked it up into the Fenton thermos. "We can't seem to close it." his mother added, sucking up once again another ghost. Jack was busy fighting a ghost with equal strength with the ghost gauntlets. "Jack!" Maddie shouted passing him the Fenton thermos, he caught it and easily sucked the ghost into it.

"How nice, the Fenton family sharing some quality time fighting ghosts..." a voice stated, voice dripping with sarcasm. Maddie, Jack and Danny looked up and gasped to see Vlad holding Jazz by the wrist. Jazz had her eyes closed in fear. "No!" they shouted in unison. Jazz could only whimper. "But as much as I would like to have Jazz's company...I would rather have your son's." Vlad stated. "So, in exchange for Jazz, give me Danny or else she dies, it is simple as that. And I promise I won't hurt your son, I would only want him for a little while." Vlad continued. Maddie who pressed herself against her husband to whimper in sorrow. While Jack looked up at Vlad's face, his own face red from anger. Danny had his head bowed, deeply thinking of what to do, he was torn.

When suddenly in burst Tucker, Semele and Misoka. They ran over beside Danny. "Oh, my we have some new guests...well introduce yourselves." Vlad suggested. "I'm Jared, and this is Misoka." Semele lied. Vlad nodded briefly before turning toward Maddie and Jack. "Well, what's your decision?" Vlad questioned. Maddie looked up with reddened eyes and nodded. Jack sighed in defeat and nodded as well. "As long as you don't hurt him..." Maddie replied, with that Vlad nodded. "I won't..I promise." Vlad stated. He floated to the ground to release Jazz who jumped into her parents arms. Vlad reached out his hand toward Danny, who gazed up at him. The boy reluctantly placed his hand into Vlad's while Tucker, Semele and Misoka looked on in shock.

"Danny! No!" a voice yelled out. The familiar form of Sam charged toward him to wrap her arms around his waist. "Sam?" everyone exclaimed in unison, full of surprise at her entrance. Danny peered down at her in defeat. "I have to go with him." Danny replied gently. "He would've of killed Jazz if I didn't." Danny added. Vlad, smiled, pleased at the boy surrendering. Sam only tightened her grip. "No! You're not leaving here! You can't leave me! I love you Danny!" Sam stated. This left everyone speechless. Even Danny who blushed at her confession. "...Hn...well as much as I would love to watch this but Danny is coming with me." Vlad stated firmly pushing the girl away but before he began to fly upward with Danny, Sam kissed him on the lips and whispered into his ear. "I will come soon Danny, to rescue you...I love you..." Sam pulled away and watched as Danny nodded and disappeared from his home.


	9. Planned Rescue

Sam was quickly informed by Jazz, all that had happened. Sam, Jazz and Misoka carefully planned the rescue mission while Semele and Tucker played video games in Sam's basement. Sam and Jazz would be team number one, Semele and Tucker who wanted more to be on Misoka's team but followed Sam's order, were team number two. While Misoka alone was team three, she had much more power than Danny and Semele so she could handle herself.

Jazz took the Specter Speeder and drove it to Sam's house, while her parents were in their room in grief of what happened. Jazz could not blame them for they had no idea Danny was really a half ghost, where as they believed he was just a human whom was kidnapped since they were ghost hunters, by a ghost in revenge.

The group gathered into the Specter Speeder and took off toward Wisconsin. They arrived a few hours later to land in front of Vlad's mansion. There they separated into the three teams and took off to find Danny. Which they found him in a room full of exercise equipment training, due to Tucker's skilled hacking ability. He contacted the other two teams and led them to the training room.

"Well, Well, Well...what a surprise...your sister and your friends decided to rescue you...how nice..." Vlad mocked. Danny appeared beside him, looking down upon his friends in regret and shame.

"I don't think you should underestimate us Vlad..." Jazz retorted as she fired the Fenton Bazooka, she had, right at him but she unfortunately missed. "Ah, Jasmine...As I much as I would want to play with you, your just no match for me, being a human and all." Vlad replied as he fired a ghost ray at the Bazooka, knocking it away from Jazz's grasp. He charged intangible at her making her invisible as well to throw her into another room which he knew was locked. Sam and Tucker fired their weapons at him but Vlad just as easily dodged them and did the same to Sam and Tucker. Vlad, then turned toward the two new kids Danny had befriended. They had smiles on their faces, which unnerved Vlad to say the least. Danny had bowed his head, he seemed to be blocking out everything. "Like Jazz said, you shouldn't underestimate us." Semele mocked as he changed from a normal brown haired boy to a boy with medium length white hair and amber eyes. Semele ran quickly toward Vlad before disappearing and ended up behind him to kick him toward Misoka. Vlad gasped in surprise at the teen's speed, and soon gasped again to see the girl had a orb of silver light radiating from it and pulled her arm back to throw it at him. It hit Vlad directly in the stomach, where he fell to the floor. He noticed Danny float to the floor beside him. "Thanks guys." Danny stated happily. "Your welcome." the other two said in unison. "Jazz told me this guy would be really strong...but it looks like he isn't...it's too bad, I was expecting a formidable opponent." Semele replied, in disappointment. Misoka nodded in agreement, I guess, vampires are stronger than ghosts, no offense Danny. And that silver orb, that is one of the simplest spells I know, Saying I held back was a understatement." Misoka said. "None taken." Danny responded. They looked down and watched as Vlad got up slowly. He stood up again, completely baffled at they way the two had beat him so easily. "This isn't over..." Vlad stated slowly. Semele, Danny, and Misoka only watched as he disappeared into thin air with proud smiles on their faces.


	10. Returning

The trip back to Amity Park felt to the group like only a matter of minutes. They landed the Specter Speeder back into the lab and climbed out of it. Where they bumped into the angry figures of Maddie and Jack Fenton. They reluctantly told them of their rescue mission lying mostly of how they beat the crap out of the 'Wisconsin ghost' with the weapons Maddie and Jack invented. The two Fenton parents could only beam proudly at the way Jazz and Danny were growing into become ghost hunters. Maddie and Jack dismissed their anger with their now pleased state but told the group not to go off to do something dangerous like that again. They all nodded in obedience and soon left the older couple to go and crowd into Danny's room.

"I can't believe you can do this all by yourself and still keep your secret." Semele exclaimed to Danny. "Yea well, it sometimes can get hard..." Danny said. Semele nodded and smiled at the raven-haired boy. Which Danny told of how he was dubbed Amity Park's public ghost enemy number one 'Inviso-bill' by Walker, the ghost warden of the ghost zone's prison. "Are you still dubbed Inviso-bill?" Semele asked. Danny shook his head, "Not anymore, I finally got through to all of Amity Park after I saved the town from the ghost invasion led by Skulker." Danny explained, glancing over at Jazz, Sam, Misoka and Tucker playing bull. He turned back to Semele and continued talking to the teenage boy. "So who exactly is your master?" Danny cautiously questioned. He watched Semele shudder slightly. "His name is Pierce...he is one of our kinds ancient beings, he is very egotistical and greedy. He gets everything he wants. He is just as spoiled as he was when he was sired, well that's just what I was told by one of the elder members of his court." Semele replied. "The other ancient beings dislike him, for his childish behavior. They refuse to have alliances with him." Semele continued. "...How many ancients do you have?" Danny asked. "There's four of them, including Pierce...um...there is Matthias who is the oldest of the ancients and the most respected. Then there is Alastair whom is like Matthias's brother, he can offer his opinions without asking Matthias. Then last but not least there is Antoinette, who is the only ancient who is a woman. She can also offer her opinions without asking Matthias. Pierce is the only one who isn't trusted by Matthias thus he has to ask to talk." Semele replied. "He hates all of them, but he can't do anything because they are all more powerful than him." Semele added with a smirk. "That must suck..." Danny stated, smirking as well. "Antoinette is very fond of me, when she comes to visit Pierce to amuse herself with watching him control the deep hatred had held for her, Matthias and Alastair. She usually requested my presence when she came, I would would wait on her...which I never did mind. She was like a second mother to me. I would serve her like a son to a sick mother would. I was always relieved when she came." Semele stated.

"That's good." Danny responded, placing his head in his arms. "But didn't she realize you despised Pierce like she did?" Danny asked. "Yes...She did...but she couldn't save me from him. I was marked as his, and it was illegal in our world to take a member of another's court." Semele replied, "She came whenever she could." Semele added. Danny simply nodded. Danny couldn't think of the words he could say, he didn't go through the things Semele did, so he didn't know how he felt. Semele seemed to read his thoughts. "Danny, it's alright, I know you're a good guy...but I don't need any sympathy..." Semele replied. Danny nodded briefly to hear Sam utter the word 'bull' and hear Tucker groan. Danny and Semele face the group playing cards. They watched Tucker take the cards in the pile and rearrange them into his hand. Danny and Semele exchanged looks and moved over to watch the others play cards.

"Do you guys wanna play in the next game?" Jazz inquired not looking up from her hand of cards. "Okay." the two boys said in unison. They watched in interest while the game went on, which Sam had won, raising her hands in the air and have a big grin on her face. She soon noticed Danny watching her in amusement to which she quickly pulled her arms down and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She remembered the kiss she gave him when Vlad had taken him away. Danny smiled at the blushing goth, and scooted over to her. "When did you get back from your vacation?" Danny asked curiously in her ear. Sam's blush darkened as she felt his warm breath caress her ear, sending shivers down her back. "A-ah, u-um just a hour ago before Vlad had taken you." She stuttered. She saw Danny nod and then look at her questionably. "Is something wrong?" Danny asked, before a sudden blush covered his face as he remembered her kiss. "...n-never mind..." Danny mumbled. The two blushing teens looked away from each other in embarrassment. The others watched in amusement and made a 'aww' noise in unison. Danny and Sam faced the others switching from expressions of embarrassment to annoyed expressions. The others just chuckled.


	11. Arik and Helios

A young boy watched from across the street, at the figures inside the Fenton Works who laughed and talked endlessly. He sighed, and looked around at his surroundings. He glared, annoyed, he despised humans. They didn't care for anything. They are slowly killing themselves, how foolish, by all the technology they create. He looked back to the room, to see the group still having fun. He didn't know why his master had such interest in this Semele. Maybe because, Semele was rebellious which was what attracted his master in the first place. This Semele was different, since his master could get everything he wanted, he was obsessed with Semele. The boy sighed. When a voice spoke to him from the shadows, surprising the boy.

"Hello, Arik...it's been a long time hasn't it?" the voice inquired, the owner of the voice stepping out of the shadows. The boy, Arik looked over and glared at the figure. "What are you doing here, Phoenix?" Arik demanded, watching him warily. The older boy just smiled. "My Mistress told me to collect Semele, She heard the rumor of Semele running away and told me to bring him to her." the boy, Phoenix stated. Arik just growled, "Semele is still one of Master's pets!"

Phoenix shook his head, "No...not anymore, don't you remember our laws...once a vampire's fledgling runs away, the fledgling is free to whoever gets them first." he replied. "And my Mistress will get him before your Master reclaims him." Phoenix added, as he disappears back into the shadows. Arik frowned, he would certainly have to act fast to get to Semele before the boy gets him first. He didn't want to think what would his Master would do to him if he failed.

Semele chuckled as he watched Danny and Sam sitting beside each other blushing, both of their minds blank. He and Misoka exchanged looks of amusement. The two teens were still young, and despite Semele and Misoka who looked like young they weren't. Semele who looked 17 years old was actually 94 years old and Misoka who appeared 18 years old was actually 217 years old.

Misoka then turned to glance at Tucker who gazed back at her. She moved over beside him to lean her head on his shoulder. While Tucker wrapped a arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Misoka closed her eyes relaxing in Tucker's embrace. She slowly hummed a lullaby from her lips that soon reached Tucker's ears. Misoka remembered that her mother had sung it to her when she was little, to put her asleep. Then suddenly she heard gasps, she reopened her eyes quickly to see a older teenage boy standing in the middle of the circle they made. He looked down at Semele who looked up in shock. "Phoenix!" Semele gasped. The older boy smirked smugly. "Oh, you remember me...I didn't think you would...I'm flattered. However Phoenix is only a nickname. I'll tell you my real name in due time...but now, you must come with me. My Mistress awaits our return." the boy stated. "...Phoenix?" Misoka whispered to herself, she swore the nickname was familiar. When it came to her suddenly out of nowhere. "Helios!" she exclaimed. The older boy faced her, slowly. "Interesting, and what is such a lovely goddess like yourself doing here, Ixchel?" the boy inquired in his smooth voice. Misoka sighed, "You haven't changed, Helios...I'm here with Semele. What is your purpose here?" Misoka inquired, standing up. The boy smiled, "You haven't changed either, Ixchel...still straight forward as always...I'm here on My Mistress's wishes. She wants me to bring Semele back to her." Helios replied casually.

Semele blinked, "You mean Antoinette?" Semele asked. Semele watched Helios nod. "...But what if I don't want to go, what if I want to stay here?" Semele inquired, as Helios faced him again. "Then one of Pierce's minions will come retrieve you. Do you want that Semele?" Helios replied. Semele shook his head. "Well...if you come with me...maybe you can bargain with her to still be under her protection and be here with your friends." Helios continued. Semele thought momentarily before nodding in agreement. Misoka also nodded, in respect to Semele's decision. "Be safe Semele, and please promise me, you will come back..." Misoka said calmly. "I promise Soka...I'll be back soon." Semele smiled as he turned to follow Helios and disappear into the night.


	12. Antoinette

They arrived in minutes due to Helios's power to teleport. They headed to Antoinette's throne room where she waited sitting in her throne. She noticed Helios come in and her lips formed into a smile. "Ah, my dear Phoenix...did you bring Semele?" She questioned. She was pleased to see him nod and Semele appeared from behind him. "Semele...Oh, Semele...I have missed you so! Come here so I can see you." Antoinette stated. Semele stepped up to her and kneeled. "Oh, you don't have to do that Semele dear, in my court everyone is equal to everyone." She said. Semele looked up at her and nodded quickly. "So, where did you run away too?" She inquired curiously. "Amity Park...I've made friends there..." Semele answered. Antoinette glanced at him in interest like a little girl who just saw a doll in the window of a store that she wanted. "Is that so..." Antoinette replied, to which Semele nodded. "And you want to go back there?" Antoinette questioned. Semele nodded his head again.

"...I see...well, I guess you could go...but one little thing first...I want to claim you...That foolish Pierce never deserved you as one of his court...Helios bring the tattoo artist in here." Antoinette ordered, while Semele nodded happily and Helios stepped out of the room to find the tattoo artist. Where in minutes, Helios reappeared with a woman with maroon hair. The woman stepped over to Semele and motioned him to sit. There the woman began to draw a tattoo upon Semele's wrist, the insignia that marked Semele as Antoinette's.

Then Antoinette waved Semele off to go back to Amity Park before adding, "You're mine now, and so I know your movements I'm going to send a tracker after you so I can keep track of you so you don't do anything foolish." Semele thought that was fair enough. He said his goodbye to his Mistress and Helios and teleported back to Amity Park to head to Fenton Works.

Helios watched his Mistress as she twirled one of her strands of black hair around her finger. She noticed Helios watching her intently and smirked at him. "It appears you have something to say my dear..." She stated amused. "...Why did you let the boy go?" Helios asked, slightly confused. "I don't know exactly...His eyes just brought out the guilt complex I had, and I suppose to amuse myself as well...knowing Pierce, he sent Arik didn't he?" receiving a nod from Helios. "Ah, well he'll just get the surprise that I claimed him already..." Helios's Mistress added. When a young man stepped out of nowhere. He had a frown on his face, as he neared Helios and his Mistress. "Mother!" the young man growled. His golden eyes narrowed in anger, now standing before the raven-haired woman. "Why, hello my son, what brings you here?" She asked coyly, once fingering one of her strands of black hair.

"Don't be coy with me Mother! You know exactly why I'm here." the boy seethed. The woman sighed as she gazed into the boy's golden eyes. "My dear son Lunare, You know I don't have to ask your permission...I merely followed the laws of the vampiric community." the woman replied. The boy glared bitterly at his mother. "The servant girl was stealing from me, and selling it for cash, that crime's punishment was death...I knew you were fond of her, but she committed a crime. If I had let her live, I would be soft in the eyes of my associates. I had to do what was required of me." she continued. The boy bowed his head in anger and sadness to whip around and run out of the room. The woman sighed again and looked over at Helios. "You did the right thing..." Helios whispered. The woman smiled at the words of comfort that came from Helios, despite how little in meaning they were, to her, they meant more.


	13. Arrival at the Castle of Pierce

Semele arrived earlier than expected. He surprised everyone, when he came back. They thought that he would be gone forever. He had decided to teleport into Danny's room as not to see Danny's parents. Misoka quickly reacting on instinct wrapped her arms around him in happiness like she hadn't seen him in years. He calmed her down, to glance around to see the others smiling at him glad that he had came back. He decided to tell the others of what happened, and of how Antoinette bargained with him to let him go free but he agreed to letting her send one of her agents to keep him in check. He was now hers' and it pleased him greatly to know he wasn't under Pierce's control anymore. Yet he felt for Dorian, his forbidden lover, he still loved him.

He told Misoka secretly of how he wanted Dorian back. She agreed to help him, saying she only wanted to see him happy and if that was it, she happily obliged. She added that she had some contacts who could be of some help. Semele smiled at her, thanking her more than once. He told Danny also of his goal getting his lover back and Danny stubbornly stated he would help Semele even if he didn't want it. Semele thanked Danny as well. Semele told Danny not to tell Sam and Tucker, despite the 'buts' that came from Danny which Danny finally obeyed Semele's request hesitantly. Danny, Semele, and Misoka planned carefully on what they would do, which required some of Antoinette's help. Where she happily obliged, to mock Pierce, in his own house.

Antoinette sent the most powerful vampire in her court to help Semele, Danny, and Misoka. They consisted of Damian. Who arrived quickly, to the trio's surprise, and from there, they took off to travel to Pierce's castle. Damian informed that their Mistress would arrive before them, and that she would explain their absence as such being they were on a mission for her of the utmost importance. They also stated that another would be joining them soon, one of the many ancient vampires that was trusted by their Mistress. They traveled through the night for the safety of the two vampires. They were quickly approaching Pierce's house when there sat a female sitting under a tree, she looked up with amber eyes noticing them moving toward her. She wore a black corset gown that stopped at her ankles. Her hair was up tied by a white lacy ribbon. She nodded curtly in greeting them and paced up to them. She studied Semele, Danny and Misoka intently before turning her back to them. "Hello travelers, I bid you welcome...Please follow me." She bluntly stated as she began walking away. Damian smiled in amusement to follow her head forward while the trio exchanged looks and rushed toward the older boy, to keep up with him. They arrived at the huge mahogany doors where two guards were posted. The woman looked at each guard with her cold amber eyes, they seemed frightened of her and moved aside to let her through and the others pass. Damian walked quickly up beside the woman, to begin talking to her.

"It's been a long time Lunairue..." Damian stated. The young woman Lunairue briefly nodded. "Yes, it has..." she replied. Damian sighed at the emotionless woman beside him. "Why did you leave?" Damian questioned. Lunairue glanced at him with her amber eyes to face forward again. "I wanted time to explore the world, Mother refused my wish until Father died. Then she let me go...I hated her from then on, only after I traveled the world I realized she was only protecting me. I felt guilty, I didn't have the guts to go back and apologize to her...until Lunare was born was I able to which I have been more close to her than I was in the past." Lunairue explained. Damian nodded, and smiled lovingly at her. "...I still love you, Airue...my heart still belongs to you." Damian stated, making her stop while he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes to feel Damian press his soft lips against the nape of her neck. She moaned in pleasure. When she felt Damian pull away she reopened her eyes to see him studying her beauty. "I love you too, Damian..." She whispered audibly. "I will give my love to you if we return to your Mother's house." Damian stated as he leaned to kiss her lightly upon her soft crimson lips. Danny was the only one who blushed at the scene while Misoka and Semele only watched happily at the intimate scene of the lovers.

The group made its way to the grand golden doors which was illuminated by the moon. Lunairue stepped up to the golden doors to knock upon it. Damian stood beside her while the trio stood behind them. After waiting for several minutes the door opened to reveal a boy who was adorned with cuts and bruises. His eyes half lidded as he beckoned them inside, which they followed him inside. "My Master will be with you shortly, he expected your arrival..." the boy stated as he disappeared behind a wooden door, which mostly likely led to his chamber.


	14. Finding Danny

Pierce, the Master, arrived shortly after the boy welcomed them. He smirked wickedly at the sight of his favorite pet Semele. Semele only shuddered and glared up at his former Master. "Welcome, my dear guests to my home. You must have had a long journey, you must be so tired...please let me escort you to the guest rooms, Dinner will be served in two or more hours." Pierce stated. The group moved around to head up the staircase and follow Pierce to the guest rooms.

Pierce casually slowed down to walk beside Semele, to Semele's dismay. He leaned in as he continued to walk, to whisper into Semele's ear. "I missed you so, my lovely Semele..." the man purred, to make Semele glare at him. "Yea right." Semele retorted bitterly. Pierce smiled smugly, to respond to his pet's comment. "You're still mine, my lovely Mel...Don't forget that." Pierce purred again. Semele smiled, which left Pierce in surprise, "Not anymore, Pierce, I have Mistress now, is she here yet? If not She will be...I'm hers' now..." Semele replied smugly. Pierce's expression darkened as he grabbed Semele's wrist, Semele wasn't the least bit surprised at his former Master's action. Pierce finally found Antoinette's insignia on Semele's wrist. He growled and threw the boy away from him.

Antoinette made her appearance known, to rescue her pet from further harm from his former Master. "Oh, Pierce...how rude, Don't you know our vampiric laws...or do you think that it doesn't apply to you...how wrong you are, if you think that, I better not catch you harming my pets again." She stated, amusedly at the angry expression on his face. Semele stood up to bow to his Mistress and step over beside her. She nodded to him slightly before stepping beside Misoka, Lunairue, and Damian.

There she nodded again to regard them, to tell them she enjoyed their presence. They nodded as well with the same thoughts in their heads. "It's good to see you my dear daughter, how have your travels been? You must tell me all the details, oh and how your brother misses you so...He wants to see you." Antoinette stated, happily. Lunairue smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you too Mother, I really have missed you...I will tell you all the details on a later date, when we are at a more comfortable setting. I missed my younger brother...I can't wait to see him either, will we be allowed to go back with you after our stay here?" Lunairue replied to which her mother hastily nodded. "Of course you can stay at my home, your my daughter and you can stay there whenever you'd like...how foolish of you not to realize...I would never refuse my children of staying at my home even if they are old as I." Antoinette stated. The group moved, passing Pierce who looked broken, or shattered and away to teleport back to Antoinette's home when Pierce glanced over at Danny who was behind Semele and Misoka. He moved in and wrapped one arm first to cover Danny's mouth and then with his free arm, he wrapped it around the boy's waist. He dragged Danny away to disappear into the shadows. Danny struggled as much as he could before he groaned in fear of what would happen to him.

Semele, in his pleased state, looked over to converse with Danny when he noticed Danny was gone. His pleased state only turned to panic and he cried out Danny's name, he couldn't hold out the sob that came when nothing responded. Everyone tried to calm Semele down but nothing seemed to work, he was hysterical. When a familiar figure appeared, it was Dorian. Dorian sighed, and went over to Semele who looked up at Dorian with reddened amber eyes. "D-Dorian...?" Semele gasped out, tears falling down his cheeks. Dorian gave his lover a small smile and nodded. "Hello my love, its been such a long time, I was wondering if I would ever see you again...and I did, I'm delighted that you came. I see your now Madam Antoinette's pet now...I'm glad..." Dorian said calmly. Semele smiled back at Dorian and his feelings for the boy erupted as he wrapped his arms around Dorian taking him by surprise. "I've missed you so Dorian, I thought about you everyday!" Semele cried out. Dorian wrapped both around Semele in return. "I've thought about you too Mel...but you have feelings for another don't you?" Dorian inquired calmly. Semele could only nod, as the face of Danny smiling appeared in his mind. "I'm sorry..." was all Semele could think to say as he pulled away from Dorian. "...Don't apologize Semele...it's not your fault, feelings change, don't worry about me, Mel..." Dorian replied, "Now you better save him, whoever he is, I hope he's worth it...If I find out he made you cry even once I will hunt him down." Dorian added. Semele chuckled and nodded with a wave to run down the carpeted hallway to find Danny.


	15. Matthias

Semele finally found Pierce who had Danny sitting on his lap, Pierce's arms were wrapped around the raven-haired boy's waist. Danny had fear in his eyes as he glanced at Semele who glared at his former Master. "Let him go!" Semele demanded taking a few steps closer to the two. Pierce only shook his head and lifted one hand from Danny's waist to reach up and caress the boy's cheek. "I like this mortal boy, he's quite beautiful for a mortal...just like you were Mel...I think I'll keep him for a while..." Pierce stated. Danny squirmed, desperately trying to get away from Pierce's touch, but all was in vain. When a sudden loud voice rang out. "Foolish, Foolish Pierce..."

Semele peered over his shoulder to see the infamous Matthias behind him with a smile upon his pale skinned face. The powerful vampire moved around Semele to walk over beside Pierce. He grabbed the younger vampire's wrist which made him release Danny who bolted away, to hide behind Semele. "Your reign is over, Pierce...You are just a spoiled brat who only got to part of the council because of your powerful father..." Matthias stated as he shoved Pierce to the ground. "You aren't mature enough to handle anything by yourself...that's why you got so many in your court...more than mine, Alastair and Antoinette's court combined." Matthias continued as he grabbed Pierce by the collar and stuck a wooden stake into Pierce's heart. Which caused Pierce to turn instantly to dust, his memory faded away with that. No one in the near future remembered the vampire, no one.

Dorian was taken by Alastair who grew fond of the boy. Semele lived with Antoinette and her children Lunairue and Lunare. While before he confessed his love for Danny, but in shock never responded so Semele took it as a no. He and Lunare soon became friends and they after a decade developed feelings for each other. Antoinette and Lunairue rejoiced in happiness for the newly formed couple. Lunairue married Damian a year later, now they have two sons, Kael and Silfie. For Danny, he is now dating Sam while Misoka returned with Danny to keep being Tucker's girlfriend.

The End.


End file.
